The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets
by RJRelentless
Summary: After their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry and Rachel can't wait to get back to school at the beginning of September, only to have an House Elf by the name of Dobby try to prevent them from doing so. Follow these Twins through their second year Hogwarts as they uncover the past, talk with spiders and battle pixies.


_**The House Elf**_

The pain had gotten worse, she was sure of it.

On a clear night at Surrey, Number four Privet Drive, a Twin girl with jet black hair, a scar going down her face from her forehead to her cheek, curled up in bed with a pillow over her head. The Migraines had come back, and they were getting worse and worse by the day. And Hedwig, the snowy white owl, battering on the cage, begging to be let out, wasn't helping in the slightest.

"_Make her stop, please… I can't deal with this right now."_ Rachel said through the pain. She clutched her pillow tighter, resisting the temptation to throw the cushion at the cage.

Her brother, who was sat at the desk while flicking through a photo album, given to him and his sister at the end of their first year at Hogwarts, looked behind him to the cage and said, "We can't let you out Hedwig." The owl hooted in reply and the boy added, "You know we cant use magic outside of school. Uncle Vernon locked our stuff away, you know that. " Again the owl hooted, a little angrier this time. "Besides, if Uncle Vernon-"

"HARRY POTTER!" Shouted a voice from downstairs.

"_Oh, SHUT UP!" _Rachel yelled. She got off the bed and stomped on the floor and heard the chandelier rattle from the living room. After she did so, she got back in bed and regained her previous position.

"Now you've done it." Harry said the two females. He exited the room and shut the door quietly while the human and bird looked at each other as if to say 'What did we do?'

Downstairs in the living room, Harry was greeted with the glare of his cousin and Uncle, while his Aunt was too busy to throw him daggers.

"I'm warning you. If you can't control that bird, she'll have to go." Said Uncle Vernon. He was fixing the tie on his son's shirt from mirror view.

"But she's bored," Harry protested. "If I could only let her out for an hour, maybe two."

His Uncle chuckled heartedly and replied, "So you can send letter to your freaky little friends? I don't think so, sir."

"But we haven't gotten any messages, or letters, from any or our friends. Not one all summer."

Uncle Vernon had finished Dudley's tie and let him free. Dudley pushed past Harry and spat, "Who'd want to be friends with you?"

"I would think you'd be a bit more grateful," Said Uncle Vernon, allowing his son to beat his cousin. "We raised you, the pair of you, since you were babies. We gave you the food of our table and _even _gave you Dudley's second bedroom-"

"Which is too small for two Twelve year olds." Harry interrupted.

"Purely out of the goodness of our hearts." Uncle Vernon finished, ignoring Harry's comment.

Dudley, who had spotted a juicy looking strawberry on top of the cake, tried to take it sneakily away, but his Mother caught him. "Not now, Dudykins. It's for when the Mason's arrive." Said Aint Petunia.

"Which should be any minute." Uncle Vernon announced clearly. He walked into the kitchen section and said, "Now, Petunia, when the Mason's arrive, you'll be..?"

"In the lounge, waiting to offer them graciously into our lovely home."

"Very good!" Uncle Vernon praised in glee. "And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley said with a fake sweet smile.

"Excellent, Son!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed. He then turned and rounded on Harry. "And you?"

"Me an' Rachel will be in our room, making no noise whatsoever and pretending we don't exist."

"Too right, you will. This may very well be the day I make to biggest deal of my career, and you, neither of you, will mess it up."

"It's seven o'clock," Said Aunt Petunia in a huff. She opened one of the cupboards and took out a container of pills. She took one out and filled a glass with water. "Come down for the other ones in the morning." She handed the pill and glass to Harry and he went back upstairs while hearing them complain about how much money they were spending on their niece.

Harry re-entered the room to see Rachel sitting up in her bed, her and Hedwig looking at a figure who was sitting on his bed.

"Why, Hello there, Mr and Mrs Mason! How are you this fine evening?" They heard Dudley say from downstairs.

The figure stood up and bowed. "Harry Potter, what an honour it is. Dobby has waited so long to meet you." He said him a creepy smile.

Harry looked at Rachel for an explanation and she just said, _"He did the same to me." _She got off the bed and took the glass and pill from Harry's hand. She swallowed the pill and placed the rest of the water into Hedwig's water bowl.

Harry shut the door and said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, Sir. Dobby the House Elf." Said the creature. He wore an old cloth, with small holes to fit his arms through. He had brown, pointy ears which reached out and curled slightly at the ends.

"Well, I'm sorry if it seems rude, But now isn't a good time for us to have a House Elf in our room."

"Yes, Sir, Dobby understands, it's just difficult, Sir. Dobby has something to tell you, Sir, Dobby just wonders where to begin." Said Dobby the House Elf.

Harry nodded and said, "Why don't you sit down?"

Dobby looked at Harry as if he just hit him. "S-S… Sit down?" He got off of the bed and walked towards the wardrobe and began weeping loudly.

Rachel covered her eyes with her hands and shouted, _"Make him stop!"_

Harry, knowing that Dobby had made enough noise to alert the others downstairs that something was happening, got down on his knees and tried to shush to Elf to quieten down. "Dobby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Harry said hastily.

"O-Offend Dobby?" Asked the Elf. He blew his nose in his cloth as Rachel got back on the bed. "Dobby has heard of the greatness of The Potter Twins, Sir, but _never _had he been asked to sit down by a wizard… like an equal…"

"You can't have met many decant wizards then," Harry said jokingly.

Dobby shook his head in agreement and said, "No, I haven't…" His eyes went wide and he looked dreadfully ashamed of himself. "What an awful thing to say…" His eyes quickly because very alert and searched the room for something. He laid his eyes on a lamp and jumped on the bedside table. He took the lamp and began to batter himself with it around the head. "Bad! Bad Dobby! Bad Elf, Bad!"

Harry snatched the lamp away from the Elf and said, "What was that about?"

After he had stopped rubbing his forehead, he answered, "Dobby had to punish himself, Sir. Dobby nearly spoke ill of his family, Sir."

"Your family?" Harry said as he sat down beside Rachel, who seemed to be asleep, showing that the prescription was working.

"The wizard family that Dobby serves, Sir. Dobby must serve only one family, forever."

"That's horrible!" Harry exclaimed.

"That is the life of a House Elf, Sir. If they ever knew Dobby was here, I'd have to do extra punishments…" Dobby quivered at the thought and then continued, "But Dobby had to come. Dobby had to come and protect The Potter Twins… to warn them."

"What?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"The Potter Twins, Harry and Rachel Potter, must not go back Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry this year!"

Harry frowned deeply. What could this Elf possibly be talking about?

"There is a plot. A plot to make terrible things happen."

"What terrible things, and who's plotting them?" Harry asked. Who was keeping him and his sister away from their school? Their home?

Dobby opened his mouth to answer, but then gritted his teeth and hissed, "Dobby… can't say…"

He looked around the room again and spotted a shoe that Rachel had tossed on the floor. He grabbed it and started abusing himself again, but this time, Harry grabbed the shoe away, and gripped the House Elf's cloth. "Stop! Dobby, tell me, who is… oh no." Harry said.  
Just as he'd grabbed Dobby, he heard the unmistakable sound of Uncle Vernon's feet thundering up the stairs. Harry rushed to the wardrobe and shoved Dobby inside. "Keep quiet." Harry hissed.

Just as he shut the wardrobe door, Uncle Vernon had burst the door open. "What the devil are you doing up here!"

"I-I was just…" Harry's mind trailed away as the wardrobe door opened, Dobby's hand on the wood of the door. He shut the door and looked at his Uncle again.

"You have just ruined one of my jokes for Mr. Mason." Uncle Vernon hissed.

"Sorry."

The door opened again, Harry having to close it again. Uncle Vernon looked at the door suspiciously as it opened again and he pointed the finger. "One more sound, and you'll wish you'd never been born. And fix that door!"

Harry placed his hand on the door again and replied, "Yes Sir."

Uncle Vernon looked at the glass on the side and took it. He closed the door and continued down the stairs.

Harry, hearing that his Uncle had gone, opened the door to let Dobby out. "You see why we have to go back? We don't belong here, we belong at your world, at Hogwarts. It's… It's the only place we have friends."

"Friends who don't even write to you?" Dobby asked, but realized when the words left his mouth, he'd made a mistake.

At first, Harry was oblivious, but then said, "How would you know our friends haven't been writing to us?"

Dobby gulped nervously, and then stuck his hand in his cloth. "Dobby hoped you'd understand, Sir." He pulled out a large stack of letters. "Dobby hoped, that if the Potter Twins thought that their friends may have forgotten them, maybe The Potter Twins wouldn't want to go back to school, Sir."

"Give me those, Dobby. Now." Harry said. In truth, he had thought that Ron and Hermione had forgotten to write, Rachel as well, but now that was all out the window. When Dobby didn't give the letters over to him, Harry jumped for him, Dobby getting out of the way before Harry could lay a finger on him. He ran out of the room and along the hall, Harry close at his heels. They ran down the stairs and stopped at the kitchen. Dobby had notices the large cake on the counter, and looked back at Harry with a mischievous smile.

Suddenly aware that House Elves could have magic of their own, Harry begged, "Please, Dobby. No."

"Harry must say, no. Promise that he'll not go back to school, nor his sister."

"I can't. Hogwarts is our home." Harry pleaded.

"Then Dobby must do it, Sir. For Potter's own good." Dobby said. He snapped his fingers and the cake began to levitate from the counter. Harry, shoving Dobby out of the way, tried to catch the cake before it his Mrs. Masons head, but failed.

The cake fell, covering her and her husbands tuxedo in white, green and blue icing.

"I'm so sorry. It's my nephew, he's very disturbed. We think strangers upset him, that why we kept him upstairs."

Harry looked in horror at the scene, and then looked at Dobby, who smiled with glee and clicked his fingers again, disappearing into dust.

Before his Uncle could say anything, he ran up the stairs and into the bedroom and watched at Mr and Mrs Mason get in their car and drive away. Right now, he was real envious of Rachel. She lay in her bed, sound asleep, while he was going to get the punishment of a lifetime. Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

The next morning, Rachel woke up to the sound of a drill.

"_Him and his stupid drills!" _Rachel yelled through her migraine. She opened her eyes to see Harry stood, staring out of the window.

"_What's wrong?" _She asked as she got up.

She looked out of the window to see Uncle Vernon on a ladder, drill in one hand as he tested the strength of the new bars.

"You're never going back to that school." Uncle Vernon sneered. "You'll never see those freaky friends of yours again. Never!" Uncle Vernon smiled happily as he descended the ladder.

"_What happened?" _Rachel asked.

"_I'm so sorry." _Harry said as he returned to his bed, clutching a pillow and looking at the ground.

A few hours after Harry told her the whole thing, it was 2 o'clock. They didn't really have anything to do as they weren't allowed out of their room. Uncle Vernon had placed at least six locks on their doors, just in case they thought about kicking the door down, and the keys were on his person at all times. The only time they were allowed out of the room was for bathroom use. Uncle Vernon had also installed a hatch on the door. It could only be opened from the outside, and it was only used for putting the dinners through to the Twins. Even then the dinners weren't all that good. With the small amount they had, they agreed to give a quarter each of their food to Hedwig, and even she didn't like the look of it.

They weren't sure what was going to happen now. The Dursley's weren't going to let them back to Hogwarts, and they'd be lucky if they went to a local school.

They didn't dwell too much on the thought and before they knew it, it was nine o'clock.

Rachel didn't sleep at all last night, main reason because Aunt Petunia hadn't come upstairs to give her the sleeping pill.

She sat up in bed all night as Harry slept in his nice cosy bed. She then felt something flash in the corner of her eye, it was some sort of moving light. She looked through the window and saw what it was. It was getting closer, moving more faster. At first, she thought it was a shooting star, but was proved wrong when the light split into two. As the light got closer, she winced her eyes as the light was killing her, but still kept them open just that little bit more.

The light came closer and closer, until it was in the street, hovering over the ground.

"Closer… a little bit more…" Said a very familiar voice. The light turned, revealing that the lights had belonged to a car… a flying car. But it was who was in it that made her happy.

"'Ello there." Said a redheaded boy. "Hello." Said two other voices in usion.

"_Ron! Harry get up, it's Ron and his brothers!" _Rachel called. She was still wincing from the pain, but she didn't care anymore.

"What…" Harry said in a groggy tone.

"_It's Ron, get up!"_

"Ron?" Harry said as he sat up and looked through the window.

"Hiya, Harry." Said Ron.

Happy to see his best friend and his brothers, he got up and greeted then. "Ron, Fred, George… what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course! Now come on, get your trunks!"

"We can't. The Dursley's locked them in the downstairs cupboard."

The Twins in the car looked at each other and smiled. "Tha's no problem. Get dressed, we'll get your things."


End file.
